


Silken Demands

by TiffanyF



Series: Dress Shirts [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's back in town minus his luggage. So he buys a new shirt and doesn't consider what effect it will have on his lover. Slight spoilers for early season 4. I don't own anything you recognize and am only playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Demands

It was all Danny could do not to start drooling when he saw Mac in his new black shirt and he couldn’t keep from commenting on it. But he was smart enough to hold his tongue about what he really wanted to say. What he really wanted to ask would have to wait for later and his chance came when Mac went straight to the men’s room from the lab. Danny schooled his featured and followed his boss, locking the door behind him.

“So boss, is that shirt really as soft as it looks?” Danny asked as he pushed off the door. “Will it drive you crazy if I run my hands over the material and let it slide over your skin? How loud can I make you moan if I bury my cock in your ass and caress your chest through that shirt?”

“Not here, Danny,” Mac replied. 

“I’ll be quick,” Danny said. He reached out and ran his hands along Mac’s arms, watching his lover’s eyes and saw when they started to dilate. “Come on Mac, you know the bosses been riding your ass about these robberies. Take a minute to relax and refocus. Let me help you.”

“Danny,” Mac whispered. When he’d bought the shirt he hadn’t considered the effect it would have on his lover and he made a mental note not to wear it to the lab again. Finally his iron control broke and he pulled Danny to him, covering the younger man’s mouth with his own. He groaned as Danny’s hands ran over his chest, sliding the silky black material over his nipples. Danny took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, tongue dancing with Mac’s. 

“Keep your shirt on but take off your slacks,” Danny whispered a moment later. His hands went to his own belt as he watched his normally in control lover strip and turn around, bracing his hands on the wall. Danny grinned and pulled a small tube out of his pocket. “You look so good in that shirt, Mac. It makes your eyes turn silver.” He moved in behind his lover and inserted a slick finger to start getting Mac ready. “I think you should wear black more often.”

“Danny, please,” Mac panted pushing back against his younger lover’s hand. It had been too long since he’d felt Danny, the cases and crazy schedules keeping them apart and Mac hadn’t realized how much he was craving the feel of his lover. How much he wanted to be claimed, to be taken care of for a while.

“Shh, not until you’re ready,” Danny whispered. But he slicked two fingers and started to stretch Mac. His free hand slid up Mac’s chest, letting the material slide against his lover’s skin. “Why don’t you have an undershirt on today, Mac??

“Too hot,” Mac replied. 

Danny grinned. “That you are,” he said. He leaned in and nibbled gently on Mac’s neck, careful not to leave any marks that would show what they had been doing. Mac moaned softly and tilted his head. “We need to get on a better schedule, Mac. I don’t like being apart no more than you do.”

“Can’t, can’t let anyone get suspicious,” Mac panted as three fingers entered him.

“I know,” Danny said. “I know but we can work it out.” He pulled his hand back and ran the lube over his erection. “Are you ready for me, Mac, or do you need more time?”

Mac spread his legs wider and leaned in against the wall. “I need you, Danny,” he whispered. “No matter what I say or do, I need you.”

“I know, Mac,” Danny said. He kissed his lover’s shoulder and pressed forward, biting his lip to stifle the moan that tried to escape as the tight heat wrapped around his cock. “Feels so good, Mac.”

“Move, Danny.”

Danny wrapped both arms around his lover so he could run his hands up and down Mac’s chest and stomach as he started thrusting. The angle was odd and it took a couple of minutes for them to work into a more familiar rhythm. Mac’s head dropped forward, he couldn’t believe how hot it was to be owned like this at work and the feel of Danny’s knowing hands on him was almost enough to make him climax immediately. 

As Danny thrust into his lover he was as amazed as ever that Mac trusted him enough to give over control like he did and let Danny lead them. He kept his thrusts slow, hands on Mac’s hips holding the older man in place so he couldn’t move; Danny was in control of the situation and he wasn’t going to give it back any time soon.

Mac moaned as Danny’s hands left his hips and ran up his stomach and chest, sliding the material of his shirt over his sensitive skin. His head lifted as Danny bit down gently on his neck and he turned, searching for his lover’s lips; wanting another kiss. Danny gave it to him and started moving faster, obviously wanting their time together to last but also very aware of where they were and that people would come looking for them.

“Danny, now,” Mac moaned. All he needed was his lover’s hand wrapped around his aching cock and he’d be there. “Touch me.”

“Don’t want it to end, Mac,” Danny whispered.

“Tonight,” Mac managed to say. 

The younger man grinned and sped up, reaching down to wrap his hand around Mac’s erection and started stroking him. “Come for me, Mac.”

With a bitten off cry Mac came. He flopped forward against the wall, hips still pushing back against Danny, meeting each of the younger man’s thrusts until Danny’s goatee tickled the skin of Mac’s neck as he muffled his own cry.

“Wish I could stay here all day,” Danny panted. “I love how you feel, Mac.”

“I know, I love it too,” Mac said. “But I do need to get back out there.”

“Did you mean it, Mac? Can we really have tonight together?”

Mac moaned softly as Danny pulled out and the heat on his back vanished. He turned around and took the damp towels from his lover to clean up. “We’ll do our best, Danny, but if the case breaks then we need to be here to process evidence,” he said. Mac straightened up his clothes and washed his hands. “You were right about the chief being on my case about this.”

“We’ll get ‘em, Mac,” Danny said. He pulled his lover in against him and claimed his mouth in one last deep kiss. “We’ll get ‘em.”


End file.
